


never lie and late

by ducongliu123



Category: ducongliu
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducongliu123/pseuds/ducongliu123
Summary: 另一个摸鱼，全部都是儿子寻找真爱之路。内含角色多样，很雷，意识流，万物万事垃圾。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 各种人称，我会讲的。

＃莫得人称＃  
＃随手一码＃

林加德以为自己记得拉什福德，实际上从某些意义上来说他根本就没记得过。小小的林加德只是记得这个名字，多半是无法把脸和名字对上号的。  
十六岁的大孩子不会留多少心在一大拨聒噪的十一二岁孩子身上的，非要说的话，只有林加德与布莱克特还有迈克尔等人坐在一起吃饭的时候林加德会冲孩子们笑。迈克尔基恩拿着勺子与食物斗争的时候头也不抬，对林加德说：“孩子王今天也吸引了男孩们的注意，发来贺电。”  
现在你让二十六岁的林加德回忆那群仰着的小脸里有没有拉什福德，那就太不可能了。  
而此时此刻的拉什福德正躺在林加德沙发上，他在等林加德给他倒柠檬汁，实际上林加德家里除了柠檬树上就没有新鲜的柠檬了。所以林加德只是在冰箱前面站了一会，什么也没有拿。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我其实不是搞cp，我只是为了满足我的写作欲望

Rashford由上到下审视了一通正专注的跪在地上对着放在沙发上的电脑摆弄游戏的男孩。林加德穿着印了JLINGZ的T恤，反戴着的帽子上也有那个logo，只穿了内裤，本来套在外面的训练短裤被丢到旁边去了。  
拉什福德看着林加德内裤上黑白的JLINGZ皱了皱眉。  
拉什福德很难想象自己如何与他交往，在使年轻的男孩尝情事甜头这一点上林加德无可否认的无法达标。  
拉什福德想起以前高中的时候在iMessage给他发“hey”要发成“heyyyyyy”的女同学，那个时候的拉什福德下意识都会觉得很刺激，和林加德交往起来他居然有种过着都过着了就这样吧的感觉。  
归根到底拉什福德觉得，林加德并不是那么能诱发他的情欲。  
这是让人艰难又困惑的处境，当你的情人和你在一起时你们很难拐到床上去时，拉什福德会考虑这段关系是不是很危险。  
他难道要和林加德一起打游戏打一辈子吗？  
拉什福德仍然神情复杂地盯着林加德晃动的后脑勺，直到林加德微微把头侧过来。  
“Bean你在做什么？不要盯着我玩战地。”林加德鄙夷道，他脑袋里现在全是战地六。  
拉什福德没有回应什么，只是耸了耸肩：“你玩你的。”  
然后他跨过林加德挡路的腿，倒在灰色的沙发上，望着白色的天花板长舒了一口气。  
可是我和他在一起很开心。  
所以我真的是好喜欢他。  
拉什福德眼眶都要有些热了，是否离开林加德是一个甩不掉的问题，他想了一遍又一遍。  
他选择性忽略了耳朵边上游戏的杂音，拉什福德很少玩战地，但是他愿意和林加德一起打fifa。  
他记起来林加德参加战地六宣传的时候是和阿诺德一起参加的，又记起来从别的地方传过来的什么阿诺德与林加德被捕捉到一些暧昧的风声，竟没有什么好说的。  
拉什福德眯着眼，有些打盹的趋势，一般躺上一会儿就很容易困。  
静悄悄的，有人握住了他的手，扳着拉什福德的手指要和他十指相扣。  
拉什福德在去往梦乡的道路上停滞了，他慢慢睁开眼，发现林加德凑了过来，离他只有不到二十厘米距离的样子，正在认真地盯着拉什福德的眼睛。  
“beans你是不是不太开心，是刷推看到了啥还是又不知道晚上吃什么了？”林加德很关心拉什福德的情绪，问的很严肃。  
但是从以前到现在，他没有任何时候真正get到拉什福德的点，他共情能力只比植物优秀一点点，只能判断出人是开心or不开心，却无从理解。  
拉什福德无奈又动容，他的手被林加德扣着，手心有点冒汗。他闷声答：“我没事，就是觉得有点累。”  
林加德倒是很体谅这个理由，他像松了一口气一样，随即也松开了抓着马库斯的手。


End file.
